1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of a type to be plugged in a board so that wiring of an external device or a circuit can be connected without soldering to a plurality of terminals of circuits and electronic elements printed on the board, a plug to be plugged in this connector for connection of the external device or the circuit, and a manufacturing method of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector for connection without soldering by employing a structure to be plugged in a circuit board and connected to a plurality of terminals arranged in a row and printed on the board is known from Patent Document 1 and the like.
However, because the structure of the connector of the type to be plugged in the board becomes considerably complicated, structures of metal molds become extremely complicated and, as a result, assembly becomes very troublesome. Therefore, this structure of the connector is susceptible to improvements in the cost of the metal molds and the cost of manufacturing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 339839